What should have happened
by Raychel
Summary: This is what should have happened when Rory went to see Jess in Philadelphia. If you're not into RoryJess you won't like this story. If you are into it... you will love this story.
1. Just walk away

A.N: Ok So I'm writing a few fics at the moment. However I just had to get this out, after watching the last episode of Gilmore Girls it infuriated me! I mean Rory should be with Jess… Darn it. So I'm going to start off where to left us. The first part is going to be from the actual script/show. Now I want to be clear that I did not write these script/lines. I am just using it as a forward. K? Thanks 

_"I'm glad you're here." Jess said to Rory as he moved his chair closer to her._

_"Yeah me too." Rory responded looking a bit anxious, but knew what was coming. The moment Jess's lips touched hers the world seemed to fall away, and then as his hand touched her left arm to pull her closer to him an alarm went off inside her head._

_"What?" Jess asked, as if he had done something wrong._

_"I'm sorry." Rory apologized, getting up from her chair and she started to walk away._

_"A-about what?" Jess stuttered._

_"About coming here like this," Rory panicked, "I just got the flier and I don't know, I just wanted to see your place and then this… it's not fair to you, I'm such a jerk."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess told her honestly._

_"And I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me," Rory blurted out._

_"Who? Who cheated on you?" Jess had a moment, and then became angry, "That guy?" Jess sighed and took another moment, "You're still with him."_

_"Yeah." Rory replied softly._

_"I thought everything was fixed." Jess couldn't help but show his distress._

_"Everything but him."_

_"I hate this!" Jess exclaimed._

_"You should, I'm sorry." _

_"You came here alone to Philadelphia." Jess pointed out._

_"He was out of town." Rory answered._

_"I don't deserve this Rory."_

_"No, you don't you don't deserve it, it's just… I'm in love with him," Rory admitted, "Despite all the bad he's done I can't help it; I'm in love with him."_

_"Love, huh?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"I'll guess I'll call Mathew's poet and have him explain love to me. Poets know all about it, right?"_

_"They're supposed to," Rory gave a sad smile, "Well I guess I better go." _

_"Ok."_

_"I'm so sorry that I cam here."_

_"I'm not. It's what it is—you and me." Jess shrugged, "Where did you park?"_

_"Oh it's just right outside." Rory nodded._

_"Hey! If it makes you feel better, you can always tell him that we did something." Jess told Rory just as she got to the door._

_"Thanks Jess." She replied, and then disappeared out the door._

AN: Ok CUE my side of how this should have ended: A.N

Rory closed the door behind her and had to take in a deep breathe. The thought of returning crossed her mind, but she had to fight it. She had a boyfriend, correction, she lived with her boyfriend and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to see that she deserved better. Was Jess better? Rory turned towards the door that Jess was on the other side of and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Good-bye Jess." Rory whispered and then started to descend the stairs. It was like lead had filled her legs as she made her way to her car. Taking one more look up at Jess's apartment, she gasped slightly when she saw him watching her. His silhouette was strong and Rory couldn't make out his face, but she knew that he was sad. She lifted her hand in a small wave and Jess responded by raising his hand.

"Get in the car, Rory. Get in the damn car." Rory told herself, and she did. She got in the car and drove the long way back to Star's Hollow where she desperately found herself wanting some coffee at eight-o'clock at night. Her mother, Lorelei's house was lit up and she praised the gods. She knew her mother would have coffee.

"Mom?" Rory called out as she entered the house.

"Is it so? My spawn has come to see her old mother?" Lorelei appeared from the kitchen, "Come give your dear mother a kiss, my how you've grown." Rory rolled her eyes, but gave her mother a hug.

"Woa, what's with the sadness?" Lorelei asked her daughter immediately.

"Sadness? What sadness, sadness has left this building." Rory said hurriedly.

"Ok now if that wasn't denial I don't know if the definition in the dictionary is correct. Come on, I'll make us some coffee." Lorelei lead Rory into the kitchen and Rory had nothing else to do but halt when she saw a coffee, ketchup and mustard stained dress sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey."

"Are you aware that a hideous dress broke into the house and got into the condiments?" Rory asked.

"Oh that that is Lane's wedding dress."

"No way, Lane wouldn't even wear that to a funeral if you paid her." Rory grimaced.

"Well I know that, and you know that, even Lane herself knows that. It's Lane's mother who seems completely oblivious to this time." Lorelei explained, pulling up a chair for Rory.

"You could always tell her that Paul Anka ate it. You know the whole 'my dog at my wedding dress' story". Rory offered.

"That is a great idea!" Lorelei gasped, "Paul Anka! Mommy has something tasty for you!" At the sound of his name, the shaggy dog came running and stopped immediately when he saw Rory. He took a second to sniff her feet, lick to toes of her shoes, then after knowing that Rory was safe, Paul Anka went to Lorelei.

"Ok Paul Anka, you see that dress over there? I want you to eat it." Lorelei told the dog, who took on look at the dress and then ran out of the kitchen.

"Wow, it's saying a lot if a dog won't even touch it." Rory stated.

"So right," Lorelei agreed, "But we totally got off the subject; now why the sadness?"

"Mom I already told you, I'm not sad! Oh I should tell you that I ran into Luke and-"

"You ran into Luke? But Luke is on a field trip with April's class." Lorelei narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"I ran into Luke in Philadelphia." Rory told her.

"Oh, right because Philadelphia is a cool place to hang out. Especially when gas prices are so high, who wants to conserve that stuff? Not us Gilmore's, we take pride in running things."

"If you're quite done, I can tell you that I got to meet April."

"Oh." Was all Lorelei said.

"Oh? That's it? Just an 'oh'? Not a 'what is she like Rory? Oh I'm so jealous that you got to meet your step sister'."

"Stop it, I told you that I don't care." Lorelei rolled her eyes, "And besides is that even why you're sad?"

"I'm not sad!"

"Hello, walking polygraph." Lorelei raised her hand.

"Fine, I'm not sad I'm just a little perturbed."

"Ok… so why are you perturbed?"

"Because I went to Philadelphia," Rory said.

"Not giving me much to go on, hon. I mean if you're perturbed that you went to Philadelphia and used up all that gas-"

"Mom…"

"Sorry, now why did you go to Philadelphia?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Oh I love when conversations start with that beginning. Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Tattoo?"

"No."

"Piercings of any kind?"

"No."

"You've become a lesbian?"

"Mom!"

"Tell me Rory."

"Ok. I went to see Jess." Rory closed her eyes, and then opened just one to check out her mother's face.

"Jess, how's he doing? You know Luke was telling me about how well he's doing and how far along he's come."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"Well in the past you've always hated Jess, with the drinking and the getting my wrist fractured and-"

"Ok Hon, not helping my love for Jess at the moment."

"Sorry." Rory muttered.

"So… you went to see Jess and that's why you're sad?"

"I haven't told you everything."

"Then spill."

"Ok well I went to see him because he was having a display of all his work and Luke was there and that was when I met April, in which she is a smart one. She and I talked about-"

"Ok going off subject again."

"Sorry, so anyways after everyone left it was just Jess and I and he kissed me."

"So you two kissed."

"No, he kissed me." Rory corrected.

"Did it last for longer then two seconds?" Lorelei asked, getting up to poor her and Rory some coffee.

"Why does that matter?" Rory asked.

"If you kissed for longer then two seconds then he didn't kiss you. He might have made the first move but you kept it going."

"But I stopped it. I mean after a few seconds."

"So it _was_ over two seconds." Lorelei sat back down, baring coffee.

"Yes ok? It was over two seconds and I liked it, Mom. I liked it so much it scared me." Rory admitted.

"Honey, if you're kissing other guys and-"

"This wasn't just another guy Mom, this was Jess."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you want to kiss other guys and you and Logan are living together."

"I don't even know why I'm back with Logan." Rory admitted.

"Frankly, neither do I. I mean he cheated on you, his family doesn't exactly like you, he got you to steal a yacht… you know if I didn't know any better I would rather you be with Jess than Logan and that is saying a whole lot." Lorelei took a big sip of her coffee and waited for Rory's answer.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know it sounded insane to me too." Lorelei shuddered.

"Well then what should I do? Tell Logan it's over?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"No, I can't do that. I just can't, where am I going to live?"

"Hello, your room hasn't relocated."

"Mom, I'm too old to be living at home." Rory argued.

"Then go live with Jess."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding."

"I don't know what to do-" Rory stopped talking when her cell phone started to ring and vibrate.

"Logan?" Lorelei asked. Rory checked her phone and then nodded.

"Well… now what are you to do?"

"Would ignore him for the rest of my life work?" Rory asked.

"Only on Mars."

"I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Ok, well you're more then welcome to stay here if you need to."

"No, its ok, I think that I'm going to go back to the apartment and start thinking about some stuff."

"Ok, well you know where to find me." Rory stood up and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

………………………………………

The next day couldn't be more of a hellish day for Jess; he hadn't been able to rest since Rory had come back into his life again. And god to kiss her again…

"Hey man, you getting up or do I have to call a search party?" Jess's room mate Michael asked, opening the door.

"I'll be up in a minute." Jess muttered.

"Ok." Michael left and Jess could hear breakfast being made.

"She's just a girl, she's just a girl." Jess told himself, "Yeah but she's Rory." Jess closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. Opening his eyes, Jess made a decision; he had to go see Rory. Not wasting another minute, he started gathering clothes up and a few other essentials.

"Hey Jess, do you want cheese in your omelet or no?" Michael asked as Jess left his room.

"No thanks Mike, I'm actually going out of town for a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"Yale."

"Yale?"

"Yes Yale, I have to go see someone there."

"Wait, does this have to do with the girl that was here last night?"

"Could be." Jess poured himself some coffee and drank it all down.

"But what about the Zine?"

"I trust you guys." Jess set the cup in the sink and headed towards the door.

"Just answer your cell if we call you ok?"

"Yeah," And with that Jess left, his heart almost pumping out of his chest.


	2. Surprise

AN: I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Here's another chapter!

Rory looked down at her watch impatiently as she waited for Lane to arrive at the apartment. After making two pots of coffee, attempting to watch Television, dusting and reorganizing the bookshelf Rory decided to call Lane so that she could have someone else besides her mother's point of view on the situation at hand.

"Come on Lane," Rory sighed, as she started to pace the room. The moment she heard a knock on the door she was immediately answering it; however it was not who she was expecting.

"Jess," Rory blurted, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Your good friend Marty told me that you were living with Paris, big mistake, I went to Paris' place and had to watch my back pocket very carefully, only to get greeted with an asking for my identification."

"Huh?"

"Well apparently I could have been killed in the neighborhood and someone might have stolen my identity, therefore Paris needed to do a check." Jess made a gesture to enter the apartment and Rory stepped aside.

"Uh… come on in, sorry the place is such a mess." Rory muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me… it looks I just missed the Extreme Makeover: Home Edition crew." Jess commented as he took a seat on one of the swivel seats at the bar.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rory asked, not looking at him.

"No I'm good,"

"Are you sure? I can make us some lemonade or some coffee, coffee sounds good."

"Rory slow down, can you just sit down with me for a moment?" Jess asked, looking at her intensely.

"No."

"No?"

"No; if I sit down next to you then what happened the other night is going to happen again and I might not be able to stop it this time." Rory said in a rush, "Uh, are you sure that you don't want anything to drink? Is it hot in here; because I am burning up." Rory began to move towards a window, but Jess stood up quickly to guard her path.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked nervously.

"I'm getting in your way. Have you even breathed since I walked in the door?"

"I can recall a few times," Rory squeaked.

"Well can I tell you to take a deep breathe and look at me? Rory, don't shake your head, you're a human you need to breathe."

"Why are you here, Jess?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Jess asked inching a little bit closer to her.

"I think you're here because you want answers to why I came to Philadelphia to see you and I can't give you those answers Jess, I can't even give myself the answers." Rory shrugged looking genuinely apologetic, "I'm sorry Jess, and I don't know what to say right now."

"Then don't say anything." Jess told her, cupping her face with his hands. Rory closed her eyes tightly but did not resist. She let Jess kiss her for the second time that week, but this time she didn't pull away. Letting reason fly out the window that Rory had never gotten to open, she wrapped her arms around Jess's neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. She could feel Jess's hands moving tenderly around her back and eventually they came to her waste. Rory, sensing what was about to happen took the initiative and unzipped Jess's jacket. To her surprise Jess softly pulled his lips away from hers.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

"What we should have done a long time ago." Rory pulled Jess back to her and he gave in completely. Jess was in the process of unbuttoning Rory's blouse when there was a knock at the door.

"Rory, it's me Lane, I come baring provisions!"

"You didn't tell me you were expecting Lane." Jess whispered.

"Um, kind of really didn't have the time." Rory said in an obvious tone.

"Right, should I hide?" Jess asked grabbing his T-shirt and putting it back on.

"Don't be silly," Rory shoved him playfully, and then got serious "Could you take a walk around the block though?"

"Yeah, no problem; just let me use the bathroom real quick. Oh and just so we're clear are we-?"

"Picking up where we left off later? Definitely." Rory gave him a quick but passionate kiss and then watched him disappear into the bathroom.

"Rory…" Lane was knocking on the door every second in a beat now.

"Coming!" Rory called running to the door.

"Hello!" Lane exclaimed covering her eyes when Rory opened the door.

"What? Oh god, I'm sorry Lane." Rory realized that her shirt was still unbuttoned and she turned around and quickly redid the buttons.

"Is it safe?" Lane asked taking a quick peak.

"Yeah, come on in." Rory smiled, fixing her hair.

"So did Logan get back early or something?" Just as Rory was trying to fish for words, Jess came out of the bathroom and Lane's mouth dropped open, "I guess Logan didn't return." Lane answered herself.

"Lane, I'm sure you remember Jess." Rory said stupidly.

"How could I forget? Hey Jess how goes it?" Lane asked giving a toothy smile.

"It goes great thanks, oh and by the way congratulations."

"Huh?"

"On your engagement, I read it in the Newspaper."

"Or right, Momma said she was going to announce it." Lane's face dropped.

"Ok well I'm gonna go kill some time, Rory? I wrote down my cell for you so just call me whenever you want to catch lunch, dinner or something." Jess, not sure of himself, gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and said bye to Lane. Lane looked like she was about to explode, but she waited until she heard Jess go safely down the hallway and leave the building.

"Well that was definitely not something I expected, I thought maybe you needed to talk about Logan or something. But Jess?"

"He showed up right after I called you." Rory explained.

"So looking at his ruffled hair, your unbuttoned shirt I'm guessing that something is going on between you two again?"

"Um I think so."

"You think so? Rory, you don't just make out with someone with the anticipation of sex."

"I know."

"Especially in your boyfriend's apartment; I mean I know he cheated on you and all but jeez, there's better revenge then that." Lane was not giving Rory the advice she had expected.

"You're acting strange." Rory observed.

"Oh god am I? I'm sorry Ror; this just came as a shock to me is all."

"You're not the only one."

"Well what does Lorelei say?"

"She actually said that she'd rather me be with Jess. I know I think your expression could sum up all the feelings that I felt when she said that."

"So are you getting back together with Jess?"

"I don't know." Rory sighed, offering Lane a seat, which she gladly took.

"Well are you breaking up with Logan?"

"I don't know."

"I see it seems like you've got everything pretty much figured out."

"Lane." Rory sighed.

"Sorry, I just wish I knew what to tell you."

"Tell me what you would do if you were me?"

"If you want my honest opinion, go with Logan."

"Are you serious?" Rory couldn't help but show her disappointment.

"Think about it Rory, if you were to break up with Logan what would you do? Where would you go? How would you and Jess keep the relationship going?"

"You know I asked you over here to encourage my decision with Jess."

"On the other hand, Logan is superficial and Jess and you have so much more in common. Also Jess would never cheat on you, he loves you too much."

"Now you're talking." Rory told Lane.

"But then again Jess lives in Philadelphia."

"Lane,"

"Sorry. Actually I think that I'm going to be totally honest with you, even though Logan is way hot and he's got a lot going for him and you could be possibly supported for the rest of your life. Jess is your perfect match; he always has been and will always be. Sure you two have had some stuff happen in the past, but that's the past and I think the real reason you two had so many problems was because you two loved each other so much. Yeah, strange how it sounds huh? What I'm trying to say Rory is that back then you and Jess probably couldn't handle the powerful love that you two had for each other and still have to this day. But now that you two are older and wiser and have both come a long way, and if you're willing to take it seriously then do it."

"Wow Lane, that was um…"

"This engagement thing has made me more sensitive to love right now."

"Ah."

"So… what are you gonna do?"

"I still don't know."

"Well it's good to know that we've made progress." Lane stated.

"Yeah," Rory agreed, she opened her mouth to tell Lane exactly what she planned to do when the person she least expected came in through the front door.

"Dean!" Rory cried out. (Just kidding, that would totally be out of the blue)

"Logan." Rory stood up fast and checked her hair again.

"Hey Ace," Logan approached her to give her a kiss, but she swiftly moved away. Logan hid his anger but gave Rory a stony gaze, "Hi Lane."

"Logan," Lane said avoiding his eyes, "OK well I'm going to go see how Lorelei's coming along on ruining the wedding dress." Lane said getting up hastily, she gave Rory a hug and started to leave.

"I'll call you." Rory told her.

"OK." And Lane sprinted out the door.

"So what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were staying for a few days?"

"I missed you." Logan shrugged.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it, just an oh? Not an 'I missed you too Logan'."

"I'm sorry, I missed you too." Rory said hastily.

"Wow that was genuine." Logan muttered.

"I'm sorry Logan; it's just a bad time."

"Oh Jeez I'm sorry; do you want me to leave and call back to make an appointment Miss?" Logan asked now showing his anger.

"Logan-"

"No, we had this conversation before I left remember? You still don't forgive me, you say you have but you truly haven't."

"Well whose fault is that?" Rory dared to ask.

"I can't live like this." Logan said into his hands.

"Then I'll leave." Rory shrugged.

"No Rory, you don't have to leave. Please, we should work this out." Logan grabbed her arm and pull her close to him. For a moment he looked into Rory's eyes then his face hardened.

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

"Is that cologne that I smell?" Logan asked in a voice that was too casual.

"Uh… mom mixed me and Luke clothes together when she did laundry and she used Coolwater."

"Your mom doesn't do laundry."

"Well she did this week." Rory knew that Logan wasn't falling for her story and as he stayed silent Rory had no choice but to tell him.

"It's over Logan."

"It still doesn't explain why you smell like a Magazine ad, why do you smell like another guy Rory?

"You have no right to ask me that," Rory said, going into the bedroom and getting her suitcase out of the closet.

"I have every right to ask you that, you're my girlfriend."

"It's over Logan." Rory repeated.

"Did you meet someone else huh? The other guy who's cologne you're wearing? This hurts Rory, this really hurts."

"Trust me you don't have to explain the pain to me, because as I recall you did the same thing to me, only with multiple girls." Rory said, starting to empty her side of the closet.

"So is that what this is? Revenge?"

"No, this is me choosing the right thing to do and the right thing is not you."

"Rory who is this guy?"

"My life is not any of your concern any more Logan." Rory picked up the picture frame that Logan kept on his side of the bed and began to take out the picture he had of them together.

"Rory don't-" But Logan was silenced by the ripping of the picture and Rory throwing the remains and the now empty frame onto the bed.

"I'll let you keep the frame for whoever is next to being your girlfriend." Rory was now crying.

"Rory I'm begging you to not leave me."

"You know Logan, despite the fact that I'm in love with you, which I hate by the way. I hate myself for falling in love with someone like you, because I should have known better."

"Rory I'm in love with you too, I have never loved anyone before you."

"You have no idea what love is, if you had one ounce of a clue you would have never slept with those other girls."

"Well what about you? Apparently there's some other guy in the picture now, didn't take you long Ace." That got Logan a slap in the face.

"Screw you for making me fall in love with you, screw you for making me cry so much and if you don't mind, I would love it if you could drop dead." Rory knew that her words were harsh, "I'll be sending Luke and Jackson over to get the rest of my things seeing as how I don't ever want to be in this place ever again. God knows how many girls you've screwed in this apartment."

"Rory!"

"And one last thing Logan, don't even attempt to call me. Because this was your last chance, have a nice life." And with that Rory left the apartment and sobbed as she made her way out of the building and outside to her car.

"Rory!" Jess called out, causing Rory to cry even harder, "Rory what's wrong? Lane let me know that Logan showed up so I hung around here waiting."

"You mean you weren't planning on coming up?" Rory asked allowing him to hug her.

"I was giving it a time limit. If it had been past ten minutes I would have come up there, but you got out of there in less then seven minutes, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, god he's so upset." Rory sniffled into Jess's shoulder.

"Let him be, he deserves it."

"Jess," Rory said slightly smiling.

"He's lucky I didn't go punch his lights out, too bad I'm past the fighting solves things phase."

"No it's good that you're out of that phase, now you can be in that annoying adult phase when everything turns into bills and worrying if you have clean socks."

"Yeah I entered that phase about a year ago." Jess smiled, kissing Rory's forehead.

"Oh no," Rory said.

"What?"

"It's Logan; he's coming out of the building." Rory said in a worried tone.

"So?"

"So you might have outgrown your hitting phase, Logan however-"

"YOU." Logan growled seeing Jess's face.

"It's ME." Jess said, turning around to face Logan completely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan asked Jess coming about an inch away from his face.

"Standing on a street in front of a car which last time I checked wasn't a crime."

"I can change that." Logan assured.

"Come on Rory, let's go." Jess said to Rory, turning around as Rory got into the car.

"Not so fast." Logan said, fist coming towards Jess in full swing.

"Jess!" Rory cried out, getting out of the car and checking Jess who had been knocked out when he hit the window of the car, "Oh my god, Jess! Can you hear me?" Rory felt tears running down her cheeks, "How could you do that?" Rory screamed to Logan, "Get my cell phone from my purse now." She ordered Logan, who seemed shocked that he had punched Jess so hard that it had cost him a trip to dream land, "Logan!"

"Sorry," Logan reached into Rory's car and retrieved her cell phone. Rory grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 and as she told the operator where they were and what had happened she didn't once look at Logan.

"Leave, now." Rory demanded darkly to Logan.

"Rory, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"What did you expect him to do? Bounce back like a blow up doll?" Rory exclaimed as she dialed her mother, "Go up to the apartment Logan, the police will be with you shortly."

"Police?" Logan asked.

"Mom?" Rory asked when her mother answered the phone.

"What's wrong? Paul Anka, Mommy said to eat the dress not pee on it!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Jess is hurt." Rory sobbed into the cell phone.

"What hospital are you at? Paul Anka, Mommy said no!"

"Um, we're still waiting on an ambulance."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"Don't worry Mom, this isn't a flashback to high school, Logan punched Jess out."

"He WHAT?"

"Logan hit Jess so hard that when he hit the window of my car-"

"Is your car damaged?"

"What?"

"The car, is it damaged?"

"Excuse me I'm sorry, I wanted to speak to my mother Lorelei not Emily Gilmore."

"Ok that brought me back, Logan hit Jess!"

"Yes! And he won't go away." Rory huffed, looking up at Logan.

"Well he's unconscious honey I don't think he's going to be going anywhere soon."

"Not Jess Mom, Logan."

"What? Why is he still here?"

"He says he didn't mean to hit Jess that hard." Rory rolled her eyes.

"What did he expect him to do? Bounce back up like a blow up doll?"

"That's what I said." Rory muttered.

"Is Logan still standing there?" Lorelei asked. Rory could hear her putting on her shoes.

"Yes."

"Tell him you've got your period."

"What?"

"Either that or tell him your pregnant that will make him go away."

"Count on you to be making jokes at a time like this." Rory told her mother.

"It's what I do best. Paul Anka, where did you put my scarf?"

"You're asking Paul Anka what he did with your scarf." Rory asked doubtfully.

"He's the last one who wore it, duh." Lorelei said.

"Ok Mom I hear sirens,"

"About time."

"I'll call you when I find out what hospital we're going to be at."

"Ok, love you Hon."

"Love you too Mom." Rory hung up the cell phone and waved her free arm in the air so that the ambulance could know where to go.

"Rory-" Logan started.

"You so need to leave right now Logan, I don't want to deal with you." Rory gave him a death glare and Logan clenched his jaw. He did however leave to go back to the apartment and Rory could now turn all of her attention to Jess.

"How long has he been out?" A male paramedic asked, getting out of the ambulance, while a female followed.

"A good five minutes." Rory said, moving to let the Paramedics do their job.

"How did this happen?" The female asked Rory suspiciously.

"He was hit." Rory said.

"I see and do you have any bruises on yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well when dealing with domestic violence we like to take reports from both-"

"What? Wait, there's nothing domesticated or violent about him or me. It was my boyfriend who hit him." Rory explained, "I mean my ex-boyfriend, he lives in that apartment up there." Rory pointed to the building across the street and the woman took notes.

"Ok Blood pressure is 170 over 120, we need to get him to the hospital now." The male said instantly.

"Wait what does that mean?"

"It means that he's in a great deal of pain and his blood pressure is high due to that." The female explained.

"Oh, well is going to be ok?"

"He should be fine, now what's the name of the perpetrator?"

"Uh… Logan Huntzberger." Rory said awkwardly. She felt like she was on a cop show the way this woman talked.

"Right and you said that he hit your current boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that this was my current boyfriend, actually to tell you the truth I'm not sure what Jess and I are right now."

"Jess is the one knocked out correct?"

"Well Jess wouldn't be the name for the car." This earned Rory a look from the paramedic.

"Do you happen to know your boyfriend's insurance information?"

"Could you maybe stop referring to him as my boyfriend? That's still up in the air, you see I went to Philadelphia to see him while I was with Logan because Logan was out of town and—"

"I'm a paramedic honey, not a therapist. If you want I can arrange something for you when we get to the hospital, a Psych Evaluation perhaps?"

"Uh, no that won't be necessary," Rory said blushing.

"Good, now do you want to ride with Jess or would you like to follow us in your car?"

"Uh, I'll ride with him." Rory figured that she could get a ride from her mom back to her car.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." The man said as Rory hopped in the back, while Jess was still being tended to.

"I have to admit miss, your boyfriend got hit pretty hard, but I think that he'll be ok."

Rory decided to not say a think about Jess and the boyfriend word.


	3. your not Logan

**AN: Sorry for that wait…been crazy busy lately!**

Ok… on with the story.

"Oh Mom thank god that you're here!" Rory cried out when she saw Lorelei enter the Emergency Room.

"Ok honey, rib cage cracking." Lorelei told Rory after a few seconds of Rory holding onto her mother.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's all good. I mean if you do need to break a few of my ribs then we're at the right place." Lorelei then got a serious look on her face and put an arm around Rory, "How is he?"

"Turns out that Logan fractured Jess's jaw." Rory said miserably.

"I'm sorry, a draft just came through that sounded like you said that Logan fractured Jess's jaw!"

"He's gonna be ok though, he's awake and they said that he can go home tonight."

"I'm sorry; I'm still wondering how on earth Logan managed to fracture Jess's jaw, I mean I seriously thought the day that Jess and Logan had it out Jess would have won hands down. Is Jess pressing charges?"

"He isn't sure yet."

"Does he need Logan to push him down some stairs too?"

"Mom,"

"Well Logan shouldn't get away with that, Jess should take him to court and get all the money he can get out of him.""Mom, Logan's family practically owns every lawyer near us, I doubt that would work out."

"Hmm… very true." Lorelei sighed.

"Colin just called me ranting and raving about how Logan had called him and told him that I was two timing Logan and that Logan got on the first plane back to Costa Rica," Rory shrugged.

"I seriously never thought that the day would come where I would be defending Jess."

"It's a bit strange to me too." Rory admitted. She and Lorelei sat down in a few chairs. After a few minutes of pages shuffling Rory spoke, "I got nothin', you?"

"I found last seasons hottest hook ups and break ups."

"What? No fair, how did you find a cosmo?"

"It was between a 1988 National Geographic and Fitness."

"Aaaah."

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes?" Rory and Lorelei spoke at the same time. Then Lorelei flushed and sat back as Rory stood.

"Hey Doctor Benton, is Jess ready to go home?"

"He's getting dressed; will he be staying with you?"

"Uuuh," Rory looked at her mother.

"They'll be coming home with me." Lorelei smiled and the doctor made a note on his clipboard.

"Alright, Jess shall be out shortly." And with that the young doctor set Jess's chart with the outtake woman.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you mom." Rory hugged Lorelei.

"No problem sweetie." They waited for Jess to come out of the swinging E.R. doors and when he did Rory ran up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa Rory it's not like I was dead and they revived me." Jess chuckled.

"I know, but I'm so sorry about what happened and-"

"It wasn't your fault ok? And the only reason he knocked me out was because of the glass on your car door, Jesus, what is it made of? Clear steel?"

"Close," Rory admitted.

"Nice,"

"Well my Emily Gilmore insisted on getting bullet proof windows for her only grandchild," Rory sighed.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Jess sighed as Lorelei gave him a small hug.

"Don't question…just take in." They started walking and then the most obnoxious voice they had ever heard in their life sounded out.

"Where is my son dammit? I will sue this hospital if you don't let me see him right now!"

"Mitchum?" Rory muttered angrily. She turned to her right to see Logan's father raising hell. To her horror he spotted her and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Rory! Could you tell me what room Logan is in? This is his girlfriend so surely you must be low on your caffeine intake today," Mitchum took Rory by the shoulders and planted her in front of the nurses station.

"Then your son is walking right out the door," A nurse said pointing to Jess and Lorelei.

"Hide!" Lorelei gasped covering Jess with her purse.

"Where!" Jess exclaimed.

"If you can't see him he can't see you…if you can't see him he can't see you,"

"You are aware that you're older then five, right?"

"Shut up Jess, oh he's coming over you suck at hiding," Lorelei pulled her purse away and Jess gave her a look.

"Next time just shrink me and put me in the purse," Jess rolled his eyes at her.

"Wow, it's a wonder that you never go through school,"

"This is not Logan! This is…wait a moment who are you?" Mitchum studied Jess.

"Jess," was all Jess said raising an eyebrow at Mitchum.

"Logan is in Costa Rica," Rory told Mitchum for the millionth time, she could have been speaking in Hebrew since he wasn't even listening.

"Rory, I hate to break this to your fragile little heart but Logan was in a car accident," Mitchum put a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Wow Karma is fast," Lorelei mused.

"Is he dead?" Rory asked in a monotone.

"I hope not!"

"When you see him could you give him my reguards and let him know that I wish that he had died?"

"Rory Gilmore what the hell has gotten into you?" Mitchum was in shock.

"Your son is just like you, are you happy?" Rory didn't answer him.

"I can't deal with this right now," Mitchum rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Should have thought about that before you had him," Jess muttered.

"Dad!" Logan's voice shouted out.

"Logan!" Mitchum turned away from them and went over to Logan who was in a wheelchair.

"This is our cue to exist stage left," Lorelei hissed.

"Rory?" Logan called.

"Just keep walking," Lorelei pushed Rory out of the double doors.

"Can't I tell him that I wish he had died?" Rory whined.

"Send him a card, that way he'll have it in writing."

………………………………………..

"Rory, I'm not dying so you can stop staring at me like I'm a helpless baby bird you just rescued from the ground." Jess told her as they sat on the couch.

"I know, I just want to make sure that you're ok," Rory said.

"I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine,"

"I feel great," Jess said enthusiastically.

"You don't look great either,"

"I'll be right back," Jess started to get up.

"No wait, I'll get it what is it?" Rory pushed Jess back down to the couch.

"Rory-"

"Whatever it is I'll get it, do you want pizza? I'll go get one right now? What about ice cream? My mom…doesn't have any we ate it all the last night…I can go buy some of that."

"Rory I just need to-"

"You are not moving Jess," Rory stood her ground.

"Well in that case would you mind switching bladders with mine?"

"Oh," Rory felt sheepish.

"Just wondering," Jess got up and started towards the bathroom.

"Do you need help with…anything?" Rory asked awkwardly.

"It's alright I'm a big boy now," Jess closed the bathroom door and Rory bit her fingernails.

"Hey Hon, where'd the patient go?" Lorelei asked coming down the stairs.

"Bathroom,"

"You let him go alone?" Lorelei acted shocked.

"He said that he was a big boy now," Rory answered.

"Oh he's good, you hungry?" Lorelei went for the phone but it started ringing as she picked it up, "Ah!" She cried out throwing the phone on Rory.

"Mom, do you want to go to the Emergency room again?" Rory picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Rory its Luke, I have been trying to get a hold of your mother like not other,"

"Hey you just rhymed,"

"Is she…what?"

"Never mind, yeah she's here." Rory handed the phone to her mother and mouth Luke. Lorelei's mouth dropped open.

"Luke honey! Hi…yeah I did call you…oh yeah? Sorry about that," Lorelei took a seat on the couch.

"Hey Rory pizza sounds really good," Jess said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yes Luke that's Jess," Lorelei answered, "He's fine sweetie he's fine, oh…you want to talk to him?" Lorelei held the phone out to Jess who looked nervous.

"Hey Uncle Luke," Jess sighed.

"Is Luke ok? He sounded spastic," Rory looked at her mom.

"Well he had no idea what was going on so he got kind of spastic," Lorelei shrugged.

"He wants to talk to you Rory," Jess said out of the blue.

"What are we playing, musical phone?" Lorelei said loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Hey Luke," Rory took the phone.

"So Jess got into a fight?"

"He didn't start it, Logan punched him,"

"So Jess got punched by Logan and got knocked out?" Luke asked critically.

"Jess hit the window of my car," Rory pointed out.

"Oh well that explains it, alright well you guys hungry? I'll send you some food,"

"Does a baby need milk?" Rory asked in a duh manner.

"You're right that was a stupid question. I love you guys-"

"Aw Luke you big softie,"

"I'll send some food over,"

"Thank you." Rory hung up with Luke and was being stared down by her mother and Jess.

"Is he ok?" Jess asked.

"He's sending food over," Rory shrugged.

"Good sign," Lorelei stood up, "I'll set the table."

"Mom you have never set the table in your life," Rory called out.

"Honey you should know by now that when I say that it's code for let me get the silverware and condiments," Lorelei yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Rory…" Jess said awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Your purse is lighting up and moving,"

"Oh my phone!" Rory laid over Jess and got her phone. She stayed on Jess as she looked to see who was calling and wrinkled her nose when she saw that it was a number that she didn't recognize.

"Rory have I taught you nothing? Wait until Mom is gone to have sex on the couch," Lorelei's words made Rory move off of Jess like he had burned her and she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory," it was Logan.


	4. gently

**I don't own any of these characters… duh. And I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Been busier then a bee with a lot of other things. Be patient with me, I promise to not abandon the story.**

"Um, I'm sorry Rory isn't here right now can I take a message?" Rory stood up immediately and she gave Jess a quick smile when he looked at her inquisitively.

"Rory come on," Logan said angrily.

"Hold on one minute ok?" Rory muttered into the phone.

"Rory I'm lying in a hospital bed and you want me to wait one minute?" Logan asked blandly.

"Oh spare me the drama it's not like you're going anywhere," Rory hit hold on her cell phone and looked at Lorelei telling her to meet her in the kitchen.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lorelei asked touching her face.

"You are so bad at mind reading, I will be right back guys," Rory heaved a sigh and went outside; she collected herself and then hit the hold button again.

"I cannot believe you!" Logan exclaimed.

"Because I'm not crying over your bed right now and bringing you flowers that are going to die in a few days due to the lack of sunlight?"

"I could have died Rory," Logan insisted.

"Don't worry I would have attended the funeral," Rory assured him.

"Rory I am in a hospital bed right now hooked up to things,"

"I think that we've established that you are in a hospital bed Logan, now what do you want? Did you call for sympathy? Because you're not getting any," Rory could feel her anger boiling almost over the surface.

"I wanted to ask if you would come see me," Logan's voice was raspy and Rory felt a twinge of guilt.

"Why?" Rory asked stupidly.

"Because I need you and it means a lot to me that you would attend my funeral Ace,"

"Logan, I'm too busy," Rory rolled her eyes but allowed herself to smile at Logan's last comment.

"Let me guess, you're washing your hair." Logan asked, coughing slightly.

"Not only am I washing my hair I'm getting a new wardrobe and my nails done,"

"I almost bought the story until you mention the nails," Logan told her.

"Logan why do you want to see me? I'll just end up tearing up all of your get well cards and throwing them in your face," Rory was now just making up excuses.

"I don't have any of those yet so I'm not worried,"

"Logan I'm sorry but I have to stand my ground and let you know what it's like to not have me there for you every waking moment,"

"He's with you isn't he?" Logan asked the jealousy evident in his voice.

"Yes he is as a matter of fact, you fractured his jaw Logan!" Rory was now pacing on her mothers porch.

"That was stupid of me I will admit, but-"

"No buts, right now your fan club isn't that big so I'd suggest that you would just leave me alone," Rory hung up the phone and stopped herself from crying, "I do need to wash my hair," Rory muttered to herself and went back inside.

"Either you just got a call regarding a bounced check or that was Logan," Lorelei said eating some yogurt.

"Hah, I wish I had bounced a check. It was Logan, he actually expected me to come see him in the hospital, he's so pathetic," Rory sighed sitting back down on the couch.

"Like so pathetic," Lorelei rolled her eyes and shoveled some more yogurt in her mouth.

"Mom do I need to call another ambulance?" Rory asked timidly.

"Why would you have to do that?" Lorelei asked, her mouth full.

"You're eating something healthy," Rory pointed to the yogurt container and Lorelei gasped.

"You mean this stuff is healthy?!" Lorelei stood straight up, "Please no, it can't be true!"

"Mom,"

"Don't worry Rory its strawberry cheesecake flavored." Lorelei sat back down.

"I don't know why she's eating I told her that Luke was bringing food," Jess whispered to Rory.

"I have mom ears remember? I can hear what you're whispering," Lorelei told them, "I'm hungry now, besides eating this container of yogurt isn't even an appetizer for me. Luke's cheeseburger dish with two extra sides of fries would be my appetizer. This is more like a cocktail."

"It's a wonder that you two both have amazing figures," Jess observed.

"Not to worry, in about twenty years it will all catch up to both of us," Rory nodded.

"Speak for yourself kid, I am and will always be thin," Lorelei finished her yogurt and her face drooped. The doorbell rang and she shot up happily, "Food!"

"No way, it's too fast," Jess told her.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, the restaurant was completely crowded beyond the universe," Luke walked in through the door and gave Lorelei a kiss and she took the bags of food from them.

"Luke's gotten faster with the meals. Especially for us, he brings us food all of the time so he's in the process of making it when we call," Rory explained.

"Cool, hey Uncle Luke, whoa, whoa easy there I'm not dying," Jess hugged Luke back and smiled awkwardly.

"You look good Jess, I mean you could look a lot better but right now you look really good,"

"Thanks, did you bring pizza?"

"Sure did, I stopped at that pizza place that you like, or liked when you lived here. I also got you garlic knobs and some sauce, oh and I brought you a sandwich. Ice cream, brought ice cream too in case you wanted desert. Unless you want something else, if you do just tell me and I'll get it,"

"Uncle Luke I'm not starving to death, thank you though. I appreciate it," Luke smiled and Luke left his side to give Lorelei a kiss.

"You get used to it," Rory told Jess as she opened a container holding chili cheese fries.

"Used to…" Jess implored as he put red peppers on his pizza.

"Them kissing," Rory nodded at Luke and Lorelei.

"Oh yeah that, I'm sure you do," Jess stuffed the pizza into his mouth and moaned happily.

"Orgasmic isn't it?" Rory smiled at him. Jess looked over at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"I can think of something better," Jess said casually. Rory felt herself blush and ate a fry. She was just about to eat another fry when she felt a tender finger on her mouth and she knew it was Jess.

"What are you-"

"You had some chili on your mouth, it's gone now," Jess smiled softly and Rory returned the smile.

"Thanks," Rory told him.

"I would have removed it another way but I don't think that your mom and Luke could handle it," Jess said coyly.

"Jess don't," Rory pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because us, this, whatever it is, I don't know if it's that great of an idea," Rory sighed. She heard Jess drop his slice of pizza back into it's box and he cleared his throat loudly.

"We're going upstairs to check out the leak in the bathroom faucet," Lorelei said all of the sudden pulling Luke up the stairs.

"Yeah, I hear its really bad… could take a while," Luke hurried after Lorelei and Rory shook her head in shame.

"How much do you want to bet that the faucet is fine?" Rory looked at Jess, but instead of a verbal answer he pressed his lips against hers and Rory pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes.

"Rory I love you, I've always loved you," Jess whispered to her.

"This isn't fair," Rory muttered as she kissed Jess lightly on the lips.

"Why?" Jess asked breathily.

"Because your jaw is fractured and… your kisses are making me all lightheaded."

"So what about that loose hinge on your closet door that needs to be looked at?" Jess asked placing kisses along Rory's collar bone.

"Jess you're in no condition to be fixing hinges right now," Rory told him but she could feel her body reacting differently from her words.

"I don't need all of my tools to fix a hinge you know," Jess told her as Rory began to run her hands under his shirt and kiss his neck.

"I'd rather you have all of your tools though," Rory told him, her breath tickling his ear and Jess groaned.

"Then I suggest we stop right now," He told her.

"You started it," Rory accused him, taking the pizza off of his lap and climbing on top of him.

"I thought you wanted all of my tools for the hinges before we worked on it?" Jess asked her wrapping his arms around Rory and pulling her closer to him.

"Shut up and kiss me," Rory told him and Jess was happy to oblige. Rory found his kisses even more succumbing when they were tender, she could feel the passion in his gentle kisses and could feel herself melting by every moment.


	5. Mosey

Rory and Jess had made it onto Rory's bedroom when there was a knock on Rory's door.

"Rory I know that you're not organizing in there and using Jess to hold books for you," Lorelei said from the other side of the door.

"Rory shouldn't we stop?" Jess asked pulling himself off of Rory.

"She'll go away," Rory brushed it off and pulled Jess back down to her.

"Rory don't make me break down the door! Well actually I would make Luke do it because I couldn't possibly have that much force," Lorelei started knocking on Rory's door to the tune of a Christmas song and Rory groaned.

"Mom, a little privacy please?" Rory called back to her mother.

"Rory that was a total give away now the doctor told Jess no heavy excursion for the next week!"

"I think she's onto us," Rory muttered.

"What gave you that idea?" Jess got off of Rory and sat down on the foot of the bed. Rory straightened her shirt and went over to her door. She cracked it open and looked at her mother.

"Oh my god that is one massive hickey on your neck!" Lorelei gasped.

"What?! Oh my god where?! But Jess can't even… Mom you suck," Rory rolled her eyes with her left hand on her neck.

"Yeah but it was a total digital moment I wish I had a camera for the look on your face," Lorelei grinned, "So are you coming out to eat or are you two already full from eating each other's faces?" Lorelei asked.

"Everyone's a comic, Jess come on and get some food," Rory opened her door the whole way and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Where's Luke?" Rory asked opening up a container filled with chili and cheese covered fries.

"Oh he uh, had to get back to the diner," Lorelei shrugged.

"So did he fix the leak?" Rory asked suggestively.

"What? Oh the leak, hah yeah he fixed it really good," Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

"Mom don't go into details that's just gross, unless you want to hear about how Jess helped rearrange my bookshelf?" Rory gave her mother a look and Lorelei made a face.

"Oh my god that totally just almost made me lose my appetite," Lorelei looked horrified.

"Exactly," Rory pointed out.

"I'm so glad that this pizza is hot, reheated pizza sucks," Jess sat down and picked up a knife and a fork. It was after he had cut the piece of pizza into small pieces when he realized that Rory and Lorelei were staring at him with their full attention.

"Get out," Lorelei said seriously.

"What? Why?" Jess asked putting down his silverware.

"You're eating pizza with a fork and a knife," Rory told him gently.

"My jaw isn't in the best shape what do you expect me to do?" Jess asked eating a bite.

"Be man! Pull it apart with your fingers," Lorelei insisted like it was the normal thing to do.

"But it's messy that way," Jess pointed out.

"Are you seriously using the, 'it's messy' excuse?" Lorelei rolled her eyes at him.

"I tried the legitimate excuse and it was looked down upon," Jess stabbed a small piece of pizza with his fork and put it up to his lip, once again with an audience.

"You're so cute eating your pizza like that, mom where's the camera?" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh I can see it now, Christmas cards," Lorelei said excitedly.

"You two are making me want to eat on the porch," Jess cleared his throat as he started to stand up.

"No, no sit back down we'll stop. Promise," Rory put her hand on Jess's arm and he looked at Lorelei who gave him a smiled, after a few moments he sat back down and all three of them started eating in silence until…

"You know we have a blender in case you want eat it all from a straw," Lorelei couldn't help saying.

After a few days Jess was starting to feel better. Rory had been reading to him for the past couple of days and on the third day Jess hid the book she had been reading.

"Jess, if you don't give me that book back I will read the Grapes or Wrath to you," Rory finally threatened. Jess Muttered that it was in the bread box and Rory went to get it.

"You know we could go for a walk," Jess called to her from the living room.

"No,"

"Rory we're both turning albino due to the lack of UV Rays," Jess said standing up.

"But-" Rory came back into the living room.

"I'm going out for a walk on this nice day, you can stay here and read aloud to yourself or join me,"

"Jess…"

"Tough decision I know, dark and dim living room in opposition to nice warm day with a nice breeze,"

"Fine, but we're not going to stay out too long, just a mosey ok?"

"Mosey it is," Jess put his shoes on and Rory did the same. She got her purse and gave Jess the same look that he was giving her.

"What? I might be in need of buying something while we're out," Rory muttered.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You're the one that said mosey so we're just going on a mosey,"

"Could you stop using the world mosey? Its started to not sound like a word anymore,"

"What about stroll?" Jess suggested as the headed out of the door.

"Stroll is more strenuous then mosey,"

"Doddle?"

"What are we? In elementary school?"

"We could walk slowly?"

"Sounds good,"


	6. Taylor's Coffee Shop

"Nice slow walk isn't it?" Rory asked Jess looking down at his hand, thinking about taking a hold of it.

"Yup, love slow walks. So much better then mosey… look a snail."

"What?"

"Snail passed us," Jess sighed.

"Well maybe we could fasten our pace…" Rory smiled at him and they walked a bit faster.

"Much nicer, I was getting a cramp from going too slow." Jess muttered rubbing his side.

"Oh whatever you cannot get a cramp from going too slow." Rory rolled her eyes at him, amused.

"I'm calling Ripley's and letting them know this instant that you really can get a cramp from going too slow." Jess and Rory walked until they hit the main street in downtown Pickford.

"Coffee?" Jess suggested.

"Seriously having to ask?" Rory answered and they smiled at each other, "You and any other wise person will know that any way to a Gilmore's heart is coffee, Logan actually got me this coffee cart-" Rory cut herself off and went completely red with embarrassment at the fact that she had brought up Logan, "It was a stupid cart, really annoying. Complete eye sore," She began to ramble.

"Rory relax, you spent years with this guy, no doubt that a story that has to do with him is going to come out of your mouth." Jess looked upset but hid it underneath a smile.

"You're not mad?" Rory asked.

"No, a little creeped out… he got you your own coffee cart? I mean that's a little over kill don't you think?"

"Definite overkill and oh my god what the hell is this?!" Rory cried out when she saw a brand new coffee shop that was just now opening.

"It looks like a coffee shop." Jess frowned.

"But…but what about Luke's? Who will go to Luke's now? And who on this tiny little globe would do this… Taylor!" Rory was now no longer walking slow but practically jogging.

"Rory! Where are you going?"

"To find Taylor and tell him to go shove his coffee-"

"Sample Miss?" Kirk, the town person who was always everywhere stood in front of Rory with a tray full of small cups.

"Kirk, what are you doing?" Rory asked him dryly.

"Well it's common courtesy to ask if you'd like to sample some of Taylor's famous coffee before entering the store. I get paid for it, you get coffee… it's a win win situation." Kirk explained.

"Maybe I don't want coffee." Rory replied.

"Please, you're mother and you alone could drink all of the coffee in Pickford so much it could go extinct. Now try a sample."

"Kirk, I don't want to sample Taylor's disgusting store bought coffee." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Just sample the coffee and we won't have any problems."

"I'm sorry are you threatening me?" Rory was shocked.

"Kirk! How are you doing man? Would love to sample some coffee, want to sample some with me Rory?" Jess picked up a cup.

"No I would not." Rory muttered.

"Jess." Kirk said emotionlessly.

"Right back at ya," Jess said to Kirk and then took another cup and handed it to Rory.

"I'm not betraying Luke," Rory covered her chest with her arms.

"Just try it honey, it tastes like sludge anyways. Kirk is doing you a favor Sugar by letting you know how bad it is so you don't waste two dollars," Babette came out of the coffee shop and was popping mints like a junkie.

"Is it true? Taylor's coffee is disgusting?" Rory asked Jess and Kirk.

"I am not at liberty to say, my contract binds me to say that this coffee is the best coffee from here to… well the outskirts of Star's Hallow." Kirk answered.

"It's pretty bad." Jess looked like he wanted to throw up and Rory backed away.

"Oh my god Jess, you don't look like a poached deer." Babette said still chewing on mints. Jess perked up and gave her a look.

"Excuse me?"

"Word was that the reason you were staying inside so long was because you looked like a poached deer." Miss Patty showed up next to Babette and took a drink out of her coffee cup that said Taylor's one it.

"Miss Patty how can you drink that stuff?" Rory asked the town gossip.

"Oh good so it really looks like I'm drinking it?" Miss Patty made a face, "This stuff is diabolical… Taylor should have stopped at the Soda Shoppe."

"More like a run over raccoon." Babette chimed in.

"huh?" Jess asked.

"You look more like a run over raccoon." Babette told Jess as if this was to make him feel better.

"A steak would help the bruising." Kirk put in to Jess.

"If he's from the fifties." Miss Patty snorted.

"Wow everyone I'm really feeling the love." Jess said with mock happiness.

"So what happened? You and Rory back together? You two do look very couple like," Miss Patty smiled mischievously.

"But what about that Yale boy Logan? He was a looker! No offense to you Jess, you're a nice looker in your own way but Logan."

"Logan was young GQ," Miss Patty sighed dreamily.

"Well this was lovely seeing one another but Jess and I are headed for a place that doesn't serve toxic waste." Rory took Jess's hand and led him away.

"Aren't there collars for people like them?" Jess asked as they walked away.

"Only for dogs."

"I'm writing to that company and see if they make them for humans." Jess said.

"Oh and invest,"

"Can you believe them? God is everything their business or what?"

"Not to worry, by noon today we will be engaged and pregnant with a baby. But don't worry the baby won't be yours, Logan's but he didn't want the baby, But you love me so much that you want me and the baby."

"What? But it's like 11:30… how would they get that out-"

"Rory, you didn't invite your mother to your only wedding? What is the matter with you? And Jess… loving Rory so much to marry and take care of her and her abandoned baby." Lorelei greeted them when they entered Luke's.

"See?" Rory looked at Jess who looked terrified.

"Feeling better Jess?

"I was,"

"Yeah, Miss Patty and Babette… they really know how to make a story. Actually I think it's their aim in life."

"You think?" Rory looked doubtfully at her mother.

"Ok so I know,"

"So did you try Taylor's coffee yet?" Rory asked her mother.

"Are you kidding? Words out that it's deadly."

"What?"

"Total contamination, Taylor's maybe closed by sundown."

"Mom."

"Just spread the word."

"All coffee is free!" Luke's voice cried out from the kitchen, "Accept for Kirk and Taylor. They do not get free coffee!"

"Whoa… Luke not happy?"

"Not happy honey? Why he's thrilled! He's already on the phone with Starbucks to get a chain going."

"Go ahead! Tell Taylor! I don't care," Luke hung up his phone and came over to the counter where Rory, Jess and Lorelei sat.

"You tell 'em honey." Lorelei told Luke.

"How the hell does one man do it? How does one man open a coffee shop within twelve hours? It's just not human."

"That Taylor always did make me wonder if he's organic or came in a box." Rory smiled.

"Taylor's coffee is horrible, don't worry sweetie." Lorelei patted Luke's arm.

"You tried it?!" Rory asked her mom.

"No of course not! I would not do that to Luke! I just know that no one makes a better cup of coffee then my boyfriend and if they even try to they are damned to hell to make the worst coffee in the entire world."

"Jess tried it." Rory said and Lorelei gasped while Luke scoffed.

"You tried HIS coffee?" Luke looked like he was seeing red.

"Kirk was harassing Rory! Hey, I drank poison for you!" He looked at Rory.

"Oh Romeo…" Rory smiled at him.

"You're not really pregnant are you Rory?" Luke asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Well…" Rory sighed and stood up on one of Luke's chairs and clapped her hands.

"May I have your attention everyone? Please? Thank you, hi you all know me as Rory Gilmore… I would like to announce that-"

"Oh we already know!" someone shouted out.

"and we think it's wonderful!"

"That I am NOT pregnant, nor engaged. Sorry to disappoint you all… maybe next year." A lot of groans were heard and Lorelei made a face.

"Mom, you can stop making that face. Ok have you heard that you're face will freeze that way if you keep looking straight forward and not winking at all?"

"She's found me. I don't know how but she's found me… run for it Rory!" Lorelei's quote made Rory recoil and then she saw what her mother was talking about.

"Lorelei." Lane's mother Mrs. Khym said cordially. But Lorelei seemed to be in too much shock to answer.

"Mrs. Khym, how nice of you to come by Luke's… such a surprise. Sorry my mother is feeling very sick right now, so…"

"Lorelei I am sorry to hear you are feeling ill. You should be at home, drinking tea. Tea is good for the germs, well bad for them but good for you."

"Uh right, thanks. Um what can I help you with?" Lorelei seemed to have found her voice.

"Lane's wedding dress. I need it."

"Oh… um it's not ready yet." Lorelei lied.

"What do you mean it's not ready? We had a schedule, a plan. You were supposed to have it ready today."

"Oh…was I? Gosh, you know me and plans… we go together like stripes and polka dots." Lorelei laughed and so did Rory but Mrs. Khym just blinked.

"So the dress?"

"Um… Rory will bring the dress to you!" Lorelei gave a toothy grin and Rory shot her a look.

"No, too much risk involved. I will send Lane to come by and pick it up in one hour."

"Wow, one hour huh? Don't wanna make that two?"

"One hour Lorelei…" Mrs. Khym then left Luke's leaving everyone to feel very uncomfortable.

"Did that really just happen?" Lorelei asked sadly.

"Afraid so." Rory gave her mother a pat on the back.

"But the dress!"

"Is hideous… your dog won't even go near it." Jess said as he took a bite of some apple pie.

"What do we do?" Lorelei cried out.

"Paul Anka still won't eat it?" Rory asked sadly.

"That dog is stubborn! I even put that really tasty doggy chow all over it! But nooo,"

"So that's that horrible smell coming from the kitchen." Rory made a face.

"What else could it have been?"

"Well maybe Luke hadn't or taken the trash out or something."

"Oh no Rory trust me our trash smells like roses compared to that dress." Lorelei sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Rory asked taking a sip of her coffee that tasted delicious.

"Go into hiding."

"Mom!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll buy us a matching set of morse code thingy's so we can communicate."

"You are not moving or hiding or anything of that tone." Rory ordered Lorelei.

"What about run away?"

"Have either of you thought about telling her the truth?" Jess asked and he received a glance from Luke.

"Are you crazy?" Lorelei asked jess.

"That's suicide." Rory answered.

"I don't want to die yet."

"We're not ready to die!"

"Must you two be so over dramatic? There are tourists looking over here." Luke hissed to Rory and Lorelei.

"Oooh tourists… wanna give them something to photograph Luke?"

"Lorelei…"

"Ew, ok that's it. Jess get your pie, we're leaving."

"But I don't wanna leave." Jess said, his mouth full.

"Come on, we have to go meet Lane and besides… do you really want to imagine that photograph that-"

"You had me at photograph."

**Can I just say how horrible I feel? I had writers block like no other. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't… dare I say good enough? I will update more!!! Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Trust me Logan and other things happen in the next chapter! Promise!**


	7. The Smell

"Lane, breathe with me now ok? In and out." Rory told her best friend who was staring at the wedding dress in the Gilmore kitchen and also holding her breath.

"Rory do you want Lane to get sick? Ugh, don't you have any scented candles or something? I think I saw some-"

"No!" Rory stopped Jess from leaving the kitchen.

"What?"

"The candles are too pretty too open, mom has them for decoration and plus Luke is allergic to them." Rory sighed.

"Oh! What about Vick's vapor rub?" Lane suggested all of the sudden.

"Sounds crazy but it just might work." Rory ran into her bathroom and grabbed the vapor rub from the cabinet and held it out to her two friends.

"Give me double," Lane got a hug gob and put it unto her nose and breathed in.

"This is ridiculous." Jess muttered, but took his own inhale of the vapor rub.

"Well it's working isn't it?" Rory asked breathing in her own vapor rub.

"Yeah if we're all dying from massive sinusitis." Jess made a face.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Rory asked.

"Oh I don't know… maybe just throw the dress out?"

"Oh no, if Momma comes and there's no dress then we are screwed."

"Lane either way you're screwed! You've ruined the dress, that way your screwed, you get rid of the dress you're even more screwed." Jess pointed out going over to a window and opening it.

"Oh my god he's right… I'm so screwed that even a constructor couldn't help me out." Lane followed Rory over to the window and they all hung their heads out of it.

"Well we've got to do something Lane,"

"You know technically I didn't do anything, your mom did."

"Because you asked her to!"

"Uh…"

"Lane!"

"Oh wow… can we just stay here like this? It smells so much… wait… is that mulch?" Lane made a face.

"Our next door neighbor thought it was time for a garden."

"It's freezing out!"

"He's… well different."

"Well we can't hang out of the window all of this time, move onto the porch?" Lane asked.

"Yeah sounds good, but it will still smell."

"Maybe we should consider that hiding idea from Lorelei?" Lane asked as they closed the window.

"Whoa, are you guys bailing?" Lorelei asked, startling all of them as she appeared in the kitchen.

"No… just… well Mom Mrs. Khym is going to flip when…" Rory looked down guiltily.

"You guys are using vapor rub? Is there an epidemic?" Lorelei took the tub out of Rory's hands.

"It was all we could use to help the smell." Rory explained.

"Right because we were all out of air freshener." Lorelei went into the kitchen and opened the drawer and pulled out some Glade.

"Oh my god you actually own that stuff?" Rory asked, smelling in the fresh flower smell.

"Hello Rory, like I'm going to use my pretty scented candles that are supposed to stay in the wrapping and look pretty." Lorelei rolled her eyes, "In which I'm glad you remembered, thus the vapor rub, aw." Lorelei hugged Rory while Jess and Lane shared a look. They all tensed as the doorbell rang and none of them moved.

"Maybe if we all stay where we are and don't move she'll think we've moved." Lorelei suggested.

"Momma will wait, trust me. She brings her Bible just in case of these things." Lane sighed.

"Damn the bible," Lorelei hissed, "Everyone duck!" Lorelei pulled all of them down and they all gagged.

"You forgot to spray lower!" Rory whined plugging her nose.

"She'll see us. Oh my god why is she coming to the back door?" Lorelei asked Lane.

"Well the front door didn't work so she might have figured that the back door is open." Jess hissed.

"Oh no it is open!" Lorelei screeched.

"Lorelei! I'm here!" Mrs. Khym called, "Lane never showed. Open this door at once!"

"Um, yes maam." Lorelei gave Lane a look as if blaming her.

"Sorry." Lorelei opened the door and Mrs. Khym didn't even move away when the air wafted out of the door.

"Please tell me that that is not the dress." Mrs. Khym said walking into the kitchen.

"Um ok, if that's what you want to hear. That is not the dress." Lorelei smiled.

"My god… what happened to it?!" Mrs. Khym now looked outraged.

"Um… strangest thing Momma… someone broke into Lorelei's house and um ruined all of the clothing in here." Lane stammered.

"Lane I was not born yesterday, now I demand an explanation."

"Ok Momma here's the thing. I didn't want to wear the wedding dress, so I ruined it. I snuck in and ruined it," Lane looked down and no one said anything.

"Lane, how could you?"

"Oh trust me the dress didn't feel a thing, it was over so soon…" Lorelei earned a shove by Rory.

"Lane, why didn't you tell me that you didn't like this dress? I could have given it to the Good Will." Mrs. Khym's words made everyone almost die of shock.

"But you insisted that I wear the dress!"

"I thought you wanted to."

"But you told me that everyone has worn that dress!"

"I know."

"Momma! How could you let this happen?!"

"Lane Khym!"

"Sorry momma,"

"Ugh let's go," Mrs. Khym sighed, "We will go find you another wedding dress… one that you want to wear. Sleaves and nothing revealing!"

"Yes momma!"

"Lorelei please get rid of that thing before your house gets infested with rodents." Mrs. Khym left and called for Lane.

"Call you!" Lane ran out and closed the door, a moment later she returned to keep the door open.

"Thanks," Lorelei smiled and she exchanged looks with Rory and Jess.

GG GG GG GG GG GG

Rory and Lorelei were watching a movie and sharing popcorn when there was a knock at the front door. Jess was with April and Luke.

"Who would be here at this hour?" Rory asked and paused the movie.

"Damn Johavas Witnesses." Lorelei muttured.

"What are you doing here?" Rory hissed when she saw Logan standing there in crutches, "It's freezing out! And you're still in a hospital gown and why the hell are you still in a hospital gown?"

"I had to see you." Logan said. Rory pushed him back and closed the door behind her.

"You escaped from the hospital?"

"No, I drugged a nurse, hopped a cab and pulled an In Dreams moment."

"Logan!"

"What? I had to see you."

"Dammit you've given me no choice but to let you in." Rory made a face and reopened the door.

"Honey how many times have I told you to turn down the strays?" Lorelei called and then her face clenched when she saw Logan.

"Lorelei." Logan said.

"Logan, how ya doing? That leg looks really painful, is it painful? Because it looks really painful."

"Wow like mother like daughter." Logan said.

"Damn straight, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Lorelei please,"

"Mom I can't handle this," Rory looked at her mother and Lorelei looked very upset but she left the room.

"So… where's your boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"He is none of your concern." Rory snapped at him.

"So you admit it, he is your boyfriend."

"I never said that! Don't put words into my mouth! Now sit down or something. And no I'm not getting you something to drink." Rory pushed him onto the couch and looked at him angrily.

"I'm calling the hospital!" Lorelei called from the kitchen.

"Good! Call the ambulance, tell them there's a pest that's here that we need to ger rid of and it's contagious."

"Rory please."

"Logan if you're going to talk, I would make it quick because the police will be here to come get and take you back to the hospital."

"Fine," Logan took in a deep breath.

"Rory do you need more coke?"

"No thanks I'm good mom."

"Logan sorry, I don't have any loser juice but you can check a few blocks down."

"Ignoring that comment I will go on, Rory I love you. I can't lose you, without you I'm nothing."

"Logan, with or without me your nothing." Rory told him. He looked like he took a blow to the heart but Rory refused to care.

"I'm not going to give you up so easily Rory." Logan said.

"You're wasting your time Logan." Rory told him, "Because I will never go back to you."

"Doesn't matter, I will never give up on you."

"Then I'll get a restraining order."

"Oh my god Rory, on what grounds? Please help me there's a man whose lavishing me with gifts and everything under the sun, he's dangerous."

"Something like that." Rory replied.

"The police are here, wow they got here fast." Lorelei walked into the living room and went to the door.

"Come on son, you're coming back to the hospital." The police man told Logan.

"I'm not fighting you." Logan gave Rory a hard look and let them take him away.

"Wow…" Lorelei looked at Rory and they both sighed.

"I still hate him."

"Me too,"

"He did look really bad though." Rory mentioned.

"I'm sorry are you feeling sorry for him?" Lorelei asked.

"No… just felt like the right thing to say."

"That's my girl."


End file.
